


Under the Shower

by RightNow2808



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Quick moment under the shower.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Under the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... this is my first one shot in this fandom, possibly the only one, so i would appreciate every comment and everybody's opinion on what you think about the characterization of the persons :)  
> enjoy :)

It was a stolen moment in the showers, discreetly waiting until everyone left, before they squeezed into one cubicle. There was barely enough space for the both of them, so their bodies had to be pressed close together.

Thomas crowded Newt against the wall, already kissing him, his hands roaming along Newt’s skin. He’s been waiting so long for that and he couldn’t get enough.

Newt was saying something, but Thomas couldn’t hear him over the sounds of running water. This felt too good, finally having a proper shower and some privacy. Newt was kissing him back, just as passionately and needily as Thomas, his arms wrapped around Thomas’ neck.

“I missed you,” Newt said into Thomas’ ear, their lips finally parted. Thomas pulled back just enough to look into Newt’s eyes. They hadn’t left each other’s side ever since they decided to find a way out of the maze, but Thomas knew just what he meant. He missed their intimacy, their closeness, the sex.

“Me too,” Thomas said, before latching his lips on Newt’s neck, starting just below his ear, where he knew Newt was especially sensitive. Newt moaned the second Thomas’ lips touched him, his arms tightening around Thomas and his nails gently biting into the skin.

“Oh, god, Thomas,” he sighed and relaxed into his arms. Thomas could already feel him getting hard and he pressed his hips right against Newt’s in response. Newt moaned again and these sounds were like music to Thomas’ ears. He could never get enough of them.

His lips travelled down Newt’s neck while his hands slipped from Newt’s hips down to his ass, squeezing and kneading, pulling him even closer to himself. He loved Newt’s slim form, loved how his arms could wrap around his waist, or how he could raise him off the floor and make him wrap his legs around his waist, like he did now.

Newt let out a little yelp when Thomas lifted him off the floor and quickly wrapped his legs around Thomas’ waist to avoid crashing to the floor. Thomas leaned him against the wall for support and Newt moaned at the feeling of Thomas’ half hard cock pressing right against his.

Thomas silenced him by roughly kissing him again, freeing one arm to bring it up and hold Newt’s jaw in place while he invaded every corner of his mouth. He was still vaguely tasting of toothpaste.

“Please, Tommy, please,” Newt moaned in between kisses, gasping for breath. “I need you.”

Usually Thomas would be in a mood to tease a little, but not now, not when they were both so desperate.

“I know, baby,” he rasped and rolled his hips against Newt’s. The friction was delicious, but it wasn’t what Newt wanted. What they both wanted.

“Fuck me, Thomas,” Newt said. And there it was, the attitude that got him the place of the second-in-command. He knew what he wanted, and he knew just how he wanted it and that was one of the reasons Thomas fell in love with him.

“But.. we don’t have anything,” Thomas said, kissing Newt again, gasping the words out in between the kisses, his hips never slowing the torturous grinding circles, even though his thighs were already starting to burn.

It was true. Back in the Glade they used the oil, stealing it from Frypan’s kitchen. It didn’t go unnoticed and everybody knew but let them be.

“I don’t care. Use the soap,” Newt said, pulling away from the kiss to almost glare at Thomas. Thomas cracked a smile at that, pressing one last long kiss to Newt’s lips, before setting him back down on the floor.

Thomas leaned down to pick up the tube of shower gel. It wasn’t labelled, but it smelled nice.

“It might burn,” Thomas said, but he should have known that it wouldn’t matter to Newt.

“If you don’t do it, I will,” the blond threatened and that wasn’t something Thomas would ever miss, so he quickly once again pushed Newt against the wall and kissed him hard to shut him up.

“Turn around,” he gasped out.

Newt did so without a question, facing the wall and beautifully arching his back to make his ass stick out. Thomas’ mouth literally salivated. He wanted nothing more than to get down on his knees and taste it, but it would have to wait. They were both getting more impatient by the second.

After pressing a short kiss to the back of Newt’s neck, he squeezed some of the shower gel to his fingers and spread it around. He wrapped the other arm around Newt’s waist to hold him steady.

“You ready?” he asked. Newt just nodded, his soft reply getting lost in the sound of the shower still running. Thomas brought his hand in between Thomas’ ass cheeks, spreading the shower gel around and just a little to hear Thomas’ breath hitch. He felt out his tight hole and wondered how he could even fit inside. But Newt has taken him every time they had done this, there wasn’t a reason he wouldn’t now.

Thomas gently pressed in with his middle finger. Newt’s body tensed and he moaned, half in pain half in pleasure, but Thomas wasn’t in any hurry. He kissed along the back of Newt’s neck and waited for a few seconds.

“Are you okay? Relax, just relax, baby.” Finally, after a few seconds Newt’s body loosened a little, and Thomas was able to wiggle his finger around, quickly finding Newt’s prostate and playing with it to see the blond’s reaction. Newt never ceased to amaze with his breathy moans and his body responding so beautifully by pressing back on Thomas’ finger, arching his ass further out.

After Newt seemed to almost completely forget the pain, Thomas added another finger, slowly moving them in and out and then faster, until he felt a beginning of a cramp in his wrist.

The side of Newt’s face was pressed against the tiled wall, his eyes closed, and lips parted. His face was covered with a layer of sweat now that he wasn’t under the spray of water anymore.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he said finally, not being able to stand the pressure any longer. He needed to come, and he wanted it to happen with Thomas inside of him. “Please, Thomas, hurry.”

Thomas mouthed hotly against Newt’s neck. While he would like to make Newt come like that, he wanted nothing more than to get inside him and fuck him. He pulled his fingers out, making Newt whine at the loss, his ass following Thomas’ touch.

Thomas leaned down to pick up the bottle of shampoo, not able to resist quickly biting into Newt’s perky ass cheek to make the blond jump and laugh a little. Newt turned his head and Thomas plastered himself against Newt’s back, kissing him. Despite the position being so awkward, Thomas managed to push his tongue into Newt’s mouth, while already quickly slicking himself up.

“Okay,” he gasped, “ready?”

When he took a hold of himself and pushed in, he surprised Newt, who moaned loudly, his body spasming against the tiled wall. Thomas couldn’t help but groan at the tight heat that enveloped him suddenly.

“You okay?” he panted against Newt’s neck, tightly holding his hips while trying his best not to move until Newt was ready.

“Yes, hell, yes,” Newt moaned, his whole body trembling in pleasure. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, eyes closed and lips a little parted, quick breaths escaping them. Thomas was pressed right against Newt’s chest, so the blond could feel Thomas’ heart trying to beat out of his chest.

“Move, Tommy,” he gasped, and Thomas didn’t need to be told twice, he pressed his face against the back of Newt’s neck to try to muffle is moans as he slowly drew his hips back before pushing back in.

Newt whimpered a little, trying and failing to find purchase on the tiled shower wall. Thomas was cursing against Newt’s neck, his arms moving down to wrap around the blond’s waist to help him keep his balance. He fucked him a little harder then, because Newt was already pushing his hips back, silently asking for more.

Thomas always found it so hot, the way Newt’s body was so responsive to his every touch, shivering and trembling under his ministrations. Thomas explored the skin of Newt’s neck with his teeth, nibbling and occasionally biting just to hear Newt moan and shake under him.

“Fuck yes, right there,” Newt groaned, his head falling back on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas moved his hips a little faster, bending at the knees to try to hit the spot that made Newt completely lose control like that. Their moans were getting louder by the second, but even though they knew there had to be cameras and microphones everywhere, they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

“I love you,” Thomas panted against Newt’s neck, “you’re so fucking hot.”

Newt only managed a long whine in response, feeling heat spreading in his belly, so close to coming already.

“Harder,” he gasped, and Thomas smirked. He doubled his efforts, gripping Newt’s hips tightly with both of his hands for leverage.

“You close?” he asked, but before Newt even answered, he already reached around with one of his hands, gripping his hard cock and stroking him quickly. Their time was limited.

“Hell yeah,” Newt groaned. His hips were moving back and forth in between Thomas’ hand and his cock. His cheeks had a nice pink blush and his lips were bitten completely red. Thomas loved him like this.

“Come on,” he said into Newt’s ear. “Come for me, baby.” Snapping his hips forward roughly a few more times did it for Newt, who moaned loudly, his body tensing up. Thomas felt hot liquid cover his hand, Newt’s ass clenching around him so tightly he groaned and bit into Newt’s shoulder. Thomas fucked Newt through his orgasm, getting so close himself. He stroked Newt’s cock until he squeezed out every last drop, Newt finally swatting his hand away in oversensitivity.

Newt’s body then relaxed, falling lax against the wall, only Thomas’ arm still keeping him up. Thomas still mouthed against the back of Newt’s back, fucking him even harder than before, chasing his own orgasm.

“Come on, Tommy,” Newt gasped, his accent thick in the post orgasmic haze. That did it for Thomas, biting into Newt’s neck as he came. He felt Newt’s hand stroking his hip softly while he came down from his high, filling Newt up with every last drop.

“Jesus Christ,” Thomas groaned after he came back to himself, his front still pressed tightly to Newt’s back, sticking with sweat. After Thomas pulled out, Newt wincing a little, the blond turned around and smirked a little.

“That was really fucking good,” Newt agreed, smirking. “We have to shower again,” he added, grinning. He leaned forward and kissed Thomas, who hugged him and pulled him close, back under the spray of water.

“We should hurry, though. The others must be wondering where we are,” Thomas said, playfully squeezing Newt’s ass.

“Oh, they know exactly where we are,” Newt said and kissed Thomas hotly one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated :)


End file.
